Dense Love
by fairytailcrazyfan
Summary: In which Lucy confesses in a fanfic and Natsu drives her insane about it. One Shot R&R A.R


**Hey guys, thi is like my first long one-shot. Hope you guys like it! =) R &R**

 **A.R**

Lucy pouted, as she looked at her laptop. She had Uploaded a one shot earlier that week and she had already gotten tons of follows and faves. She had received reviews from old fans and new ones, and as much as she appreciated it, the one person who she had wanted to notice it hadn't. His pen name was _firedragonslayer_ , but he was more commonly known to her as Natsu, her idiotic best friend. They had met over the internet, like many of her friends, and soon started chatting. that was a year ago, now they were constant Skype buddies and had met once in real life. He was one of her biggest supporters and always made sure to review her stories, good or bad. It was unusual for him not to. What confused Lucy, was the fact that she had based this fanfic off of how they first met. She had accidentally reviewed the wrong story after changing tabs without knowing. Ever since then, he had taken to calling a weirdo, stating that only she could be dumb enough to not notice that she was at the wrong fic. Natsu generally posted rants and things he hated about stuff that happened in many anime. He was also a part of many communities. So in short, he was internet fan fiction famous. Lucy on the other hand, had first started off as a relief to all the stress she had in real life, for example, being the daughter of the most riches man in the country. So to her, fan fiction was like a breath of fresh air. She'd started off writing one shots, but as she got more likes and follows, she got requests to do chapter fics as well. Deciding that she should give it a try, Lucy wrote her first chapter fic, which proved to be a big hit. She had met many new people online that had expanded her horizons and made her feel as if she was worth more than a single title. Most of her closest friends were people that she had met over the internet, Like reequip mage, solid script writer and many more. They had ll supported her, but the one person that she had actually truly cared about reviewing this fic was Natsu. That was because she had confessed. Lucy Lucky Heartfillia, had confessed online , in a fan fiction, to her best friend. She had no idea how, but in between all their stupid ideas and random fights, she had come to love this pink haired idiot. The thing that hurt her the most was Natsu always checked out her stories as soon as they came out, and he was usually the first one to review. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, but quickly wiped it away.

No Lucy, she thought, He probably hasn't read it yet..

She reached out her hand to close her laptop when she saw that there was a new message in her inbox. Heart pounding, she clicked on it. it was from Natsu, she scrolled down on through their endless messages, and there at the bottom, was a single word.

 _Hi._

Lucy face palmed her self, she should have known it wasn't going to be about her story.

She quickly typed a hello back, and was answered almost immediately.

 _Wanna Skype?_

She read the message over and over again, unsure of what to do, before she could properly decide, she got a Skype invite from Natsu. Her fingers moved on their own as she pressed accept. Natsu's smiling face came up. He was in a tank top, his pink spiky hair a complete mess.

"Yo Lucy" He waved, smiling.

Forcing a smile, grinned back, "Hey Natsu," clearing her throat, she mustered up all her courage an looked at Natsu in the eye, "Have you read my new fic?" She asked, trying to sound normal.

"Yup, It was pretty good. Although there was some typos." He answered with out skipping a beat.

That's because i was so nervous while i was typing it! She screamed in her head, but smiled outside.

"What did you think about it?" She asked kinda annoyed that he hadn't brought up her confession.

"Well, The main character kinda reminded me of you." He said thoughtfully.

Losing her patience, she looked at him hard, "Did you completely understand it?" She asked.

"Umm..Yea.." He trailed off, unsure of why Lucy was acting this persistent. She really was a weirdo.

Lucy lost it, damn trying to act normal, she had had enough of his denseness. She knew that he knew what she was talking about... At least she thought he did.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU REVIEW OR FAVORITE OR AT LEAST ANSWER?" She yelled at the screen, tears forming in her eyes.

Natsu smiled his toothy grin, "But i did favorite it," He said smiling, "In my heart...with you."

Lucy froze. Was that a confession?

"Was tha.." she started, but was cut off by Natsu.

"I Like you too you weirdo."

Lucy looked at the screen, shocked, she opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by looked at the screen confused as five other boxes popped up, her eyes widened as she saw her friends all line her screen.

 _No way_ she thought, "Were you guys listening the whole time?" Lucy screeched embarrassed.

They all looked at her and grinned.

"You betcha." Mirajane laughed.

'I've been waiting for this moment," Erza gushed

Levy laughed, "Next time you accept a Skype invite, read it more carefully"

'Wait, Were you in this as well Natsu?" She asked glaring.

Natsu opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Gray, " He sure was." He grinned

"In fact it was flame princess' idea" Gajeel interjected.

"W-well" Natsu stuttered, "I wouldn't say it was my idea completely.."

"The next time we meet, you are getting a Lucy Kick!" She shouted pointing at the man.

Her friends laughed as Natsu visibly gulped.

 **Well that was my oneshot. Do you guys like it? R &R**

 **A.R**


End file.
